Cigarettes and Chocolate Milk
by padxfoot
Summary: The two casts have been asked to communicate online anonymously for a few months to see if any bonds are formed. Sonny's too predictable, and the other cast mates are slowly discovered as well... But who is Cloudy? And why does he feel so perfect?


kk. Um. Hi. :) I want to write a Sonny With a Chance fanfiction so I'll have one that's good to read. That sounds cocky... but, it's understandable, considering how amazing I am. hardyharhar.

Basis - For some reason, that will be disclosed in a later date, there's a new chat set up for the falls and SoR members. Only two of the Falls members join, each for their own reasons. Only Sonny is really known... I'm going attempt to make some of the outcomes of this slightly less cliche. Or perhaps cliche, but in a way it doesn't make me flinch. We shall see.. :)

**

* * *

**

**Cloudy has signed on**  
**Sonny has signed on**

Sonny: _Hiiiii chat!_

Cloudy: I'm pretty sure you're supposed to have a false persona. Otherwiseee it'll be just like off the tube. People will talk to the people they talk to anyways…

Sonny: _You are SO right, Cloudy! Who are you, anyways?_

Cloudy: Defeating the point…

Sonny: _Lol! Sorry!_

**Sonny has signed off**  
**Yumgum has signed on**

Yumgum: _Why hello there, Cloudy!_

Cloudy: Haha. Definitely tricked me there, Sunshine. ;)

Yumgum: _Fiddlesticks! I guess I should have waited a minute before logging back in._

**Whatitdo has signed on**

Cloudy: Probably. :)

Whatitdo:** Heyyyyy playas!**

Yumgum:_ Chad._

Cloudy: Lol..

Whatitdo: **Monroe.**

Cloudy: ?

Yumgum:_ Sorry, Cloudy! I just know it's Chad. I can tell by his name. It's SO Chad._

Whatitdo:** Well in all fairness, Sonny, I can't really tell you whether I'm Chad or not. So don't imply it, okay?**

Yumgum:_ Wait… how did you know it was me all this time?_

Whatitdo:** The gum.**

Yumgum: _Dude! I need to find a new name!_

Cloudy: I really doubt that's going to help you much, dear.

Yumgum:_ And why, exactly, is that?_

Cloudy: You're always distinguishable amongst a crowd. You always have been.

Whatitdo:** Weird, Cloudy… weird.**

**Penguin has signed on**

Whatitdo:** What it doooo pengu?**

Penguin: _**Justa flappin is all.. Hehe…**_

Yumgum: _Greetings!_

Penguin:_** Hey, Sonny.**_

Yumgum: _SERIOUSLY?_

Cloudy: LOL

Yumgum: _Shut it Cloudy! This is a serious matter! I'm off to find a disguise._

**Yumgum has signed off**

Penguin: _**I'm hungry.**_

Whatitdo: **I'm bored.**

**Donnied has signed on**

Donnied: This is so lame…

Penguin: _**OBVIOUSLY a member of the FALLS.**_

Donnied: I guess my supremacy is instantly evident, then. Good.

Whatitdo: **Ahhh pengo, I like your style.**

Penguin: _**Don't speak to me Chad.**_

Cloudy: This is great. I know who every one of you is.

Reefer: **_No you don't._**

Cloudy: …

Cloudy: WHERE DID YOU COME FROM? I was here first!

Reefer: _**I've been here the whoooole time. And I know who you are Cloudy. And I know what you're doing… and I know what you ate only seconds ago…**_

Cloudy: …

**Flowercute has signed on**

Flowercute: _HEY GUYS!_

Donnied: So Random's cast makes me want to hurl.

Cloudy: Bye, Sonny.

Flowercute: _Bye!_

Flowercute: _Wait...poo._

**Cloudy has signed off  
****Tigress has signed on**

Flowercute: _NOPE. THAT'S NOT WORKING! I KNOW ITS YOU!_

Tigress: _Hello to you, too, Sonny.._

Whatitdo: **Why hello there, Mrs. Tigress… ;)**

Penguin: _**If Tigress is in So Random, I'm kicking your butt Chad! You can't just hit on my people and get away with it!**_

Whatitdo: **You're retarded, brotha.**

Penguin: _**THAT'S IT! IT'S ON!**_

Tigress: _….I'm going to go do something better._

Donnied: Ditto.

**Donnied has signed off**  
**Tigress has signed off**  
**Whatitdo has signed off**

Penguin: _**All members of the Falls together, obviously. They move in packs.**_

Flowercute: _I'm not!_

Penguin: _**Obviously, Sonny!**_

Flowercute: _Boo…_

Reefer: **_Cloudy's on the move, I gotta log off! My connection doesn't work well when I'm stalking!_**

**Reefer has signed off**

Penguin: _**Strange..**_

Flowercute: _I should go too. Not like my logging on is doing anything since you're all mind reader wizard… things…_

Penguin: _**I don't want to be aloneeee…. ):**_

Flowercute: _Visit me!_

Penguin: _**K.**_

**Flowercute has signed off**  
**Penguin has signed off**

Sonny Monroe shut her pink laptop with a light click, a small smile playing upon her lips, though the entire arrangement so far had failed for her. Asking "Penguin" to come to her room had merely been a way to at least know one of the members of the chat, and she had a sinking suspicion that it was either Nico or Grady - both of whom where welcome into her room at any time. They were her best friends on the show, after all… of course, they were the only ones that didn't allegedly hate her, which might have been one of the defining points in their relationship.

She set down the computer and ran her hands through her hair, moving impatiently to a fluffy pink chair of Tawni's by the door so she would be able to see the mysterious, or not so, Penguin. It was fun talking to people online without knowing who they really were. She definitely would enjoy what they were doing as long as 'whatitdoo'/Chad didn't make things too aggravating.


End file.
